The present invention relates to a furniture hinge for pivotably connecting at least two parts of an item of furniture comprising at least two stop parts which can each be fastened to one part of the item of furniture and can be articulated to one another via at least one articulated axle.
Mechanical dampers and closing devices are known in furniture hinges. However, the dampers and closing devices influence the movement of the parts of the item of furniture which are connected via a furniture hinge only in a small angular range of the closing or opening movement. The remaining swiveling of the parts of the item of furniture is in the prior art still carried out manually.
The object of the invention is to find a more convenient solution to this problem.